Second Chances
by Britva
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have an asignment. They have to get Draco Malfoy to cooperate and tell them were his father is. Draco is very different from the last time they saw him and has a new wife. Please R?R!!


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. Well Duh.  
  
  
  
Second Chances  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely were flying towards America. The Minister had called them into his office a few days ago to tell them that they had to go to America to talk to Draco Malfoy about the were-abouts of his infamous Death Eater father, Lucouis Malfoy.  
  
"I can't believe the Minsitry wants us to talk to Malfoy", commented Harry. "I wonder what he has been doing these last two years."  
  
"Actually I heard that he is an Auror for the American Ministry, and that he is married ", Hermione stated in her usual I-Know-More-Than-You tone.  
  
"Who would want to marry the Snake Charmer", spat Ron.  
  
"Who knows, well I think we are here so we better land", Sayed Harry.  
  
So Ron, Harry and Hermione glided down to the ground and landed on the door step of 102 Pembrook Lane. The house thats doorstep they had landed on was very beautiful. It was a huge white house,with two white pillars by a huge oak door. Harry walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door. She was tall and very thin and had blonde hair and brown eyes and she was very beautiful, as soon as she saw them she smiled and sayed,  
  
"Hello, I am Tashei. (A/N: Its pronounced Ta Shay, and Jenika this is for you) You are probably looking for Draco, he is upstairs, please come in and make yourself at home."  
  
As soon as she spoke they could tell she wasn't from around here, for she spoke with no accent . She opened the door wider and Ron, Harry and Hermoine walked into a gleaming hall way with white marble floors.There were stairs leading up and they walked up them and into a beautifuly decorated red kitchen.  
  
"We haven't introduced ourselfs yet, I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and the other one is Harry Potter." sayed Hermoine remember her manners.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Hermoine, Harry its very nice to meet you", sayed Tashei as she shook everbodys hand.  
  
"So are you Draco's wife", asked Hermoine.  
  
"Yes, we got married four months ago", she replied happily. "Well I am going to go get Draco there are some cookies on the counter if you would like one". And with that she turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"You know what, I really like her", Ron sayed as he took a big bite out of a cookie.  
  
"Yes, I do to but you guys, I think she is a muggle". Hermione stated.  
  
"Wouldn't that be funny, Draco Malfoy Mudblood and Muggle Hater marring a muggle" laughed Harry through a mouth full of cookie.  
  
At that moment Draco walked into the room. Harry closed his mouth and finished his cookie before saying, "Hello Malfoy long time no see".  
  
"Yes and I am very happy about that" he sneered.  
  
Tashei walked into the kitchen and they all noticed Draco got this stupid grin on his face when he saw her.  
  
"Hi, Tashy what time are you going into the dance studio today"? asked Draco as he grabbed her in a big hug.  
  
"Well I am going in at three and as it is already two forty-five, I better get going. Bye Sweety" Tashei sayed and she gave Draco a kiss. "It was nice to meet you Ron,Hermoine, Harry, I hope to see you some other time, but I must go now so,goodbye". With that she grabbed her bag and coat that where sitting on a nearby chair and walked out the door.  
  
"I just don't understand how a nice girl like that likes you," Ron shot at Draco.  
  
"Yes, well I do believe that looks always acount for things Weasely, thats why your still single, I suppose", Draco shot back.  
  
At this point Ron lunged at Draco but Harry and Hermione held him back.  
  
"No, Ron he is not worth it", Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"Well enough pleasantrys, lets get down to business, I suppose you were sent by the Minister to come and ask about my father, sayed Draco when none of them anwsered he went on "Oh and I'm not going to help you capture him, but I will tell you where he is".  
  
  
  
A/N: I have had this in my head for a month and I have finally started writing it.So did you like it? Please Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
